


Valhalla

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Children, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle used to be the only comfort Matt had. But as he returns from a raid to see his home, and his bride, he is sure he has found the true meaning of Valhalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valhalla

The mood was always high after successful raid: the warriors were loud and boisterous as they boasted their battle prowess, or of the spoils they claimed from the sacked towns, or spoke longingly of their homes and families left behind in the village. **  
**

Matt could certainly relate to the sentiment.

“You are not usually this quiet, Matt.” His brother drawled, watching the other warriors with a sense of boredom, “You’re usually half drunk with the rest of the lot.”

“Tehkey doesn’t like me coming home smelling of ale, Kylo.” Matt replied simply, his hands rolling the three millefiori beads he had collected during the raid. He had noticed how Tehkey’s eyes had widened when he saw another bride wearing the mosaic beads, perhaps he would–

“It’s disgusting, how you took what should have been a thrall and made him your bride.”

Matt frowned at the mention of Tehkey being a thrall, but decided against arguing with his twin about it. Kylo had been sullen ever since the Celt had stolen his concubine and made him a bride. Though, secretly, Matt couldn’t help but be amused by it all, how Phel went from being a Viking concubine to a celtic bride. There was even word of him being with child…

But as they approached the village, Matt couldn’t bring himself to care about his brother’s gloomy mood. He had something more important to focus on.

The warriors began to separate and go their own ways back to their own homes with their spoils (and Phasma even had a petite waif of a lass slung over her shoulder as she entered her home– no doubt she’d have her hands full with that one), while Matt made his way through the village with his own, more simple spoils: a nanny goat slung over his shoulders, and the beads tucked away in his hands. He could have plundered more, he knew, but really…did he need to.

The house was still standing, the garden was still green, the sound of hens and geese and the the small herd of pigs were being tended to by the household’s thrall, Jahn (a celtic man, but not from Tehkey’s own people– he never would have forgiven him if he had done such a thing). In all honesty, the sight of his homestead was a balm for Matt’s frayed nerves. In his youth, battle had been all that could sate his violent temper, the only thing that gave him any sort of peace. But now–

Matt couldn’t help but smile as he saw Tehkey step out of the doorway, a vision of beauty as always: his fiery hair  framing his face gently, with the blue and green glass beads braided into his locks dangling just at his chin; his blue eyes as vibrant as the first night he saw him; his cheeks were rosy from both the winter chill and no doubt spending all day by the hearth…

And his belly was round and fat, the slate blue wool of his tunic stretched tight across his middle as he labored his steps from the door.

Tehkey’s eyes met Matt’s, and a gentle smile graced his face, “Matt…”

“Papa!”

“Papa’s home!”

The sound of joyous shrieks resonated from the house as three small bodies darted past Tehkey’s legs and made their way towards Matt, embracing him tightly. Matt couldn’t help but grin happily, setting down the nanny goat to embrace his children.

“Did you take care of your ma while I was gone, Bain?” He ruffled his oldest’s hair fondly as he handed the goat’s lead to him.

“Yes, Papa.” Came the dutiful reply Bain was the spitting image of him, really: fair hair that resembled a bird’s nest, big dark eyes, and limbs far too big for his body. He’d grow into them…eventually. But at least he had Tehkey’s temperament.

Matt nodded, “Good lad.”  He smiled softly, before turning his attention to his twin daughters, each hugging tightly to his knees, “Sigrid, Tilda, were you good for your ma?”

Sigrid giggled, her blonde plaits bobbing as she nodded, “Uhuh!” She grinned, showing off her missing tooth. Matt only hoped the tooth was lost naturally, and not knocked out from getting rowdy with other children.

Tilda, ever the shy spirit, hugged Matt’s leg all the tighter, “Missed you, Papa…” She murmured softly. Of all his children, Tilda was the only one who inherited Tehkey’s lovely red hair, which fell around her face in graceful curls.

Both the girls had their ma’s beautiful eyes.

“I missed you too, Tilda.” He bent down, kissing both of his girl’s cheeks as Tehkey finally made his way to them.

The shy celt smiled softly, “Do you have a kiss for me?”

Matt grinned, “Always.” He hummed, cradling Tehkey’s cheek in his callused hand as he pulled his bride into a slow, soft kiss. As he felt Tehkey’s gentle lips against his own, and the swell of their fourth child press against his middle, Matt could have sworn he had found Valhalla.


End file.
